


Apples

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gratuitous Smut, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Step-parents, age kink, alternative universe, roleplaying, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a step-father has an unhealthy obsession with his step-daughter, things can get rather sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> *Please note* All characters in this story are in fact of legal age despite what is written.

"Your mother will be late tonight." Tom told her, clearing his throat.

"Oh?" She replied curiously.

The man nodded his head and picked up his wine glass once more. His blue eyes watched her carefully over the glass's brim as he tipped the vessel back, the red wine staining his lips.

Her mother had been a teen mom. Giving birth to her at the tender age of 16, much to her Catholic grandmother's horror. Until the age of 4 her and her mother had lived with her grandmother. Since then it's basically been her and her mother. Occasionally a wayward boyfriend would drop in and quickly leave.

It wasn't until Tom came around that her mother finally settled down. They had dated for 2 years and were married by the 3rd. Their first wedding anniversary was coming up soon.

"I thought we could do that thing we discussed." He finally added, placing his glass down.

"The.…oh!" Lily blushed, finally getting the meaning behind his words.

Having a stepfather that was only older then you by 16 years made things a little difficult at times. It was nearing her 18th birthday and neither one could deny a rather taboo attraction to one another. There was a line that Tom wanted to cross but she wasn't so sure about.

Tom himself was a rather unusual character. Her mother had met him originally when she had taken Lily to the ER for stitches. Tom was the male nurse attending to them and cleaned up her leg. There was subtle flirting going on between her mother and Tom but he was looking at her when he did it.

In hindsight Lily should have known that something was off. Before Tom all her mothers boyfriend's were uneducated and barely employed. They weren't even close to the caliber of what Tom was.

He was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. Sharpe cheek bones and a regal nose perfectly aligned his face. He towered over both Lily and her mother by a good foot and a half. His build was muscular but trim. Tom could still be intimidating at times. Especially if he was wearing those dark red scrubs.

After the wedding she had developed a theory that Tom married her mother to get to her. Of course she hadn't any proof of it at the time. But as she ticked closer to the 18 mark he became more interested in her daily life. He became a little more touchy feely and asked her personal questions regarding sexual activity.

"Tonight would be a good night as any." He spoke casually.

"Aren't you worried that she'll come home?" Lily inquired, raising an eyebrow up.

"Half the fun is almost getting caught." Tom purred, twirling the wine glass between his fingers.

True. But the idea of her mother coming home to find her daughter in bed with her husband was a bit too nerve wracking. Lily was still torn between the moral dilemma of acting out her mutual urges with Tom and not breaking her mother's heart.

As sad as it seemed, Tom didn't appear too concerned with breaking his wife's heart. 

"Come on then." He prompted, standing from his seat.

Reluctantly Lily followed him into their bedroom and sat on the bed. Tom left the bedroom door open, walking towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled down at her.

"Relax" he smiled, rubbing her shoulders with his hands. "It'll be alright. It's not like we're actually related. This happens all the time."

"Are you grooming me, Mr. Hiddleston?" Lily asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Nonsense!" He smirked while gently pushing her back on the bed. "If I was grooming you I'd have had you by now. I wouldn't have waited 3 years."

Lily opened her mouth to complain about his disgusting retort only to have Tom crush his lips against hers. A strong hand held her face in place as he deepened the kiss. She was paralyzed under his command until she felt herself moan into his mouth.

Tom's free hand had cupped her clothed breast, cradling the mound and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Easily he adjusted himself so he got easily between her legs. Lily could feel the erection that he sported brushing up against her core. Another treacherous moan left her lips causing Tom to grin.

"I'm not a pervert." Tom groaned into the side of her neck. "I'm a patient man, I can wait until the object of my desire turns legal...ish." He added, noting that she was a few weeks away from being am adult.

"Desire" Lily asked, breath heavy and her head dizzy.

Tom knelt up and took hold of her shirt hem. Pulling it up and over her head on one smooth move. Groaning he fell back down upon her, his mouth giving sloppy open mouthed kisses to her trapped nipples behind the black lace of her bra.

Lily grabbed hold of his ginger curls and arched her chest up into his face. Tom bit a pert nipple through her bra before slipping both hands into the material and drawing out her bare breasts. The tightness of her bra made them more firmer and pronounced.

"Very desired" Tom moaned deeply, eagerly suckling a firm bud into his mouth.

As she arched her back up he smoothed his hands under her and unclasped her bra easily. Pushing the material off her he quickly discarded it to the side. Embracing both breasts in his hands he massaged them carefully, admiring how they moulded around his fingers.

Lily slowly placed herself back down on the bed. Tom's mouth followed an invisible trail down to the waistband of her pants. Encouraging him Lily grabbed hold of his curls and gave a light tug when he lingered.

Any hesitation she had before melted away under Tom's warm kisses. Her body was on fire and Lily's arousal was pooling between her legs. Tom playfully bit her thru her pants, growling and moaning. Giggling lightly she wiggled her hips a little to encourage him further.

"I can't wait to taste you." He confessed, pulling her pants and panties off at the same time.

An embarrassed flush colored her chest and cheeks as he knelt between her naked parted thighs. He placed his hand on her mound and rubbed her a few times, his face watching her very carefully. Closing her eyes Lily rested her head to the side and sighed in contentment.

Skillfully Tom slipped a single digit between her folds, tracing the length of her slit. Moaning deeply Lily found herself rubbing against his hand. Tom quickly placed a second finger against her and drew a long deliberate line from the top of her mound to the bottom of her opening.

"So wet" he commented "I can smell your arousal from her, naughty girl."

Tom's voice was playful mixed with lust. It didn't take a genius that her mothers husband was equally turned on. Lily looked up at him and saw the prominent tenting in his pants. His breathing was heavier and Tom's eyes were glazed over in lust. Oh he wanted her all right, badly.

Under her watchful attention Tom took his shirt off exposing the tight taunt flesh of his upper body. Instantly she found her hands coming up to touch him. Delicate movements of her fingertips traced over muscle and the fine chest hair that adorned his upper body. Tom in response moaned his appreciation, taking her hands in his and bringing it to his mouth. Affectionately he kissed her knuckles before placing it back on her tummy.

When Tom got off the bed and began to undo his pants she wondered if they really should be doing this. Lily didn't necessarily get along with her mother all the time but it was still her mother...

"Wait, are you sure?" She inquired, biting her lower lip bashfully.

Tom paused, his hand frozen on the waistband if his pants. He looked up at her with a funny look on his face. It reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights. Perhaps he had heard something she hadn't? Her mothers car maybe or the front door being closed.

"Your not doing your mother any great disservice, Lily." Tom informed her in a rather bitter tone. "Your mother has been cheating on me for months."

The act of infidelity didn't really surprise Lily. Her mother had done it in the past. She was just shocked that her mother did it with Tom. Tom was basically her golden ticket. Especially with the man studying to be a future doctor in his spare time.

"And I'm your revenge?" Lily asked seriously, holding her leg out to block Tom from coming close to her.

"Hardly" Tom snickered, pulling his pants down and exposing himself completely. "If I wanted revenge I'd have fucked one of her friends!"

Not convinced of his reasoning she kept her leg up, pressing her foot into Tom's stomach. Much to her amusement he took hold of her leg gently and kissed the top of her foot, moving upwards to her knee. Lily groaned lowly, her eyes fluttering closed as that sinful mouth moved closer to her aching core.

"I don't want revenge." Tom told her softly, placing a well timed kiss to the inside of her thigh. "I want to be happy. I want you..."

Tom placed his hands on the inside of her thighs, ghosting his breath over her aching sex. Lily swallowed heavily and tried to brave herself for the invasion of his tongue.

A swift deep lick made its way between her legs, catching her swollen clit and circling back down. Fingers parted her open for his oral probing as he groaned and moaned his approval.

Lily grasped the headboard as best she could and bit her lower lip. She can't recall anything that lovely happening to her before.

"Oh yes!" She gasped. "Feels good!"

"Tastes good too!" Tom replied, suckling her clit between his lips. "My beautiful girl is dripping wet."

Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from her and positioned himself against her body properly. Lily raised her hand up and brushed it thru his hair. Fingers trailed down the side of his neck, across his back and down his sides to his bum. Lilly grabbed hold of him and pressed Tom further into her. He smiled at her, kissing her mouth with his. She could taste herself on his lips.

Carefully Tom rubbed himself between her legs. Lily could feel his stiff thick member stroking itself between her let parted folds. Tom fixed his arms so they were resting on either side of her. Tenderly he kissed the side of her neck.

"Your not a...this isn't your first, is it?" He asked seriously.

Sheepishly Lily shook her head 'no' before stating her previous lover was much smaller than Tom was. This seemed to make up for the fact that Tom wasn't her first. A broad smile plastered itself across his face as he nodded his head.

Boldly she moved a single hand between their bodies and placed her fingers around his shaft. Tom hissed at the connection and automatically bucked up into her hand. In response Lily squeezed and applied more pressure.

Tom really was gifted between the legs. She wondered how the hell he hide it in his scrubs. Even with boxer-briefs you could tell he was hung.

"I'll be gentle with you. Having a big cock for the first time is similar to losing your virginity again." He declared, his ego officially stroked.

Lily removed her hand and allowed Tom to continue. He knelt back between her legs, grabbing her hips and drawing her closer to him. Carefully he positioned her legs on either side of his hips and reached over to the nightstand. Lily observed him pulling out a bottle of lubricant but not a condom. Frowning in confusion Tom explained his reasoning.

"We don't need one. My job requires me to test for STDs and I haven't had sex with your mother since she started fucking her co-workers." The sound of the cap bring flipped open drew her attention back to him. "And I know your on the pill, I suggested it. Remember?"

The cold splash of liquid against her heated flesh had Lily gasping and giggling. Tom smiled and used two fingers to coat the outside of her pussy with the silky smooth product. Those same two fingers easily slipped into her opening, stroking and smearing the added wetness to her insides. With whatever was left open Tom rubbed onto himself. His hand mixing the clear pre-cum leaking from his tip with the liquid lubricant.

Satisfied he reached over and wiped his hand clean in her mother's side of the bed. Taking hold of her hips once more he moved her closer and widened her thighs. Lily felt exposed and vulnerable, yet, she knew Tom wasn't going to hurt her.

"This ight sting a little." He warned sympathetically "But there's no easier way to do this."

Quickly but with complete control Tom pushed the inflamed head of his cock into her body. There was a sharp sting as he breached her tight opening but it dulled after he was nestled inside her warm depths. Lily adjusted her hips on her own, letting out a little groan.

Toms hands travelled up her side's lovingly, hands cupping her breasts and fingers rubbing her nipples in a bid to distract her as her body adjusted. Steadying her breathing Lily concentrated on the feeling of being full. How the fuck her mother could reject this was beyond her comprehension. Maybe her grandmother was right, her mother was an idiot.

"Are you Ok?" He asked her, body remaining still.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily replied truthfully.

Feeling comfortable he dropped down against her body again. Automatically Lily hooked her legs around his waist and elongated her body. Tom adjusted his arms at her sides and slowly lulled out on my to push back in.

His thrusting was slow at first but it picked up speed after he heard the sounds she was making for him. Lightly Lily dragged her nails up and down Tim's back as he pumped into her. She could feel his heavy breath against her neck.

"Fuck your tight!" He praised, rearing up a little. 

Lily moved her hands up and cupped her breasts, playing with them. Pulling nipples into a little stiff peaks gave Tom the opportunity to suck them into his mouth once more.

"Cum for me!" He growled into her breast, moving his mouth and attacking her lips with his.

Lily grabbed his hips and pulled him in even deeper. His cock touching her in places she's never felt before. Panting into his mouth she expertly flexed her pussy muscles around his shaft causing him to cry out.

"Oh yes! Just like that baby!" Tom encouraged

Her hand smoothed between their bodies and quickly found her clit. Slowly she circled her fingers around it adding to her arousal. Tom grabbed her legs and held them tightly to him. Quickly he moved them while keeping their connection.

Lily adjusted herself on top of his body, her legs resting on either side of his hips. Rotating her hips she moaned and felt his hands on her body, pushing her back and drawing her forth. Steadying her body on his Lily held onto his chest and bucked her hips expertly.

"I wanna see you cum." Tom murmured lustfully, his hands coming down to grip her bottom. "Cum for daddy, cum hard on my cock!"

She threw her head back and arched her back, working her hips back and forth. Tom's hands came to where they connected, fingers ghosting between her folds. He found her clit and lightly rubbed his fingers against her.

Lily could feel her orgasm creeping up faster and faster with every stroke of Tom's fingers. A tight little ball started to form in her stomach, her pussy started to throb and ache around his cock and the base of her spine began to get heavy.

"Cum on" Tom urged, bucking his hips up and sending a sharp jolt of pleasure to her quim.

She felt her body stiffen against him, her back muscles seized and her lower back arched. A rush of euphoria over came her body and Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat. Mouth partially a gap she fell forward, her body shuttering and shivering as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on her.

Tom caught her before she collapsed completely. His arms wrapped around her back protectively as he held her on his chest and pushed his hips up into her still throbbing pussy.

Lily felt him still under her, his cock buried to the hilt inside her as he cried out and gave her his release. Thick strong ropes of cum coated her insides and painted her womb.

Slowly Lily lowered herself completely against him. Tom's softening cock finally slipping out from her body and resting against her inner thigh. Lily could feel his rapid heart beat against his chest. A small slick of sweat covered his chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Tom gasped, shakily maneuvering her onto the bed beside him.

Turning to face her he smirked and moved inwards for a kiss. Capturing her trembling lips he tenderly kissed her before brushing some damp slick hair out if her.

"You never cease to amaze me, love." He smiled.

"I've never come this hard before." She gasped.

"Well, it is a pretty kinky fantasy." Tom smirked, moving onto his back.

Lily curled into his side. His essence leaking out from between her folds and onto her thighs. Closing her eyes she tucked her head into his side and sighed heavily.

"I get to pick the next one." Tom added.

"What did you have in mind?" Lily questioned, her eyes already clouded with lust.

"How are you with playing a naughty school girl?" He smirked

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember who requested this theme, but it was a while ago. I hope it was what you were kinda thinking of.


End file.
